C1 Chemical List
Originally from the Genetics Preview Kit. Ripped and formatted by Gordnorn and Rhodent. Compare with C3 Chemical List. CAOS number: Chemical Name: Hexadecimal form. The numbers on the left are used in CAOS coding, eg. COBs, and the numbers on the right are used in the genome. Numerical ID: Chemical Name : Hexadecimal 0 00 Drive levels... 1 Pain 01 2 Need for Pleasure 02 3 Hunger 03 4 Coldness 04 5 Hotness 05 6 Tiredness 06 7 Sleepiness 07 8 Loneliness 08 9 Crowded 09 10 Fear 0A 11 Boredom 0B 12 Anger 0C 13 Sex Drive 0D Drive-raising chemicals... 17 Pain Increase 11 18 Need for Pleasure Increase 12 19 Hunger Increase 13 20 Coldness Increase 14 21 Hotness Increase 15 22 Tiredness Increase 16 23 Sleepiness Increase 17 24 Loneliness Increase 18 25 Crowded Increase 19 26 Fear Increase 1A 27 Boredom Increase 1B 28 Anger Increase 1C 29 Sex Drive Increase 1D Drive-reducing chemicals... 33 Pain Decrease (Endorphin) 21 34 Need for Pleasure Decrease 22 35 Hunger Decrease (Saccharin) 23 Saccharin is a sweetener only. It has no nutritional value (unlike carbohydrate) but satisfies hunger. (hi sugar lo carb = junk food!) 36 Coldness Decrease 24 37 Hotness Decrease 25 38 Tiredness Decrease 26 39 Sleepiness Decrease 27 40 Loneliness Decrease 28 41 Crowded Decrease 29 42 Fear Decrease 2A 43 Boredom Decrease 2B 44 Anger Decrease 2C 45 Sex Drive Decrease 2D Learning/Brain Chemicals 49 Reward 31 learning reinforcer 50 Punishment 32 learning reinforcer 51 Reinforcement 33 Both punishment and reward chemicals decay to produce this short-life chemical. It allows e.g. concept space dens to get stronger when ANY form of reinforcement occurs. 52 ConASH 34 Concept layer Atrophy Suppressing Hormone - emitted by loose CON NEUS - stops further con neu dens from atrophying, thus ensuring a minimal supply of unallocated cells for new concepts. 53 DecASH1 35 Decision layer Atrophy Suppressing Hormone - emitted by loose DEC DENS (type0) - stops further dec dens from atrophying, thus ensuring a minimal supply of unallocated dens for new associations. 54 Reward Echo 36 Reward chemical must decay rapidly, this longer lasting chemical is generated during that decay. Useful chemical to monitor in the Science Kit to see if reward has occurred. Biochemical use as a measure of 'recent' reward. 55 Punish Echo 37 Punishment chemical must decay rapidly, this longer lasting chemical is generated during that decay. Useful chemical to monitor in the Science Kit to see if punishment has occurred. Biochemical use as a measure of 'recent' punishment. '' 56 Ageing 38 ''Decays over time, switching on receptors to change the stage of life from embryo through to senile. Stage changes then switch on new genes. 57 Starch 39 Emitted by food objects - converts to Glucose for energy. Does NOT decrease hunger in pre-Life Kit norns - this is done directly by Hunger-- (saccharin), so that junk food can contain high saccharin levels but low starch, etc. 58 Glucose 3A Produced from starch and in a reversible reaction from glycogen. Used up by muscle action. '' 59 Glycogen 3B 'Life force'. ''Long-term energy reserve, produced in reversible reaction from glucose. Produces Glucose to replenish supplies for muscle action. Absence of Glycogen is life threatening. Waste Products 60 Waste Water 3C Waste product from the conversion of glucose to energy. May deplete naturally, or may cause behaviour changes!!! 61 Hexokinase 3D Enzyme. Converts glucose to Urea during the production of energy. Emitted by muscles as they demand energy. Consumed in the reaction to prevent residue. '' 62 Carbon Dioxide 3E ''CO2 is produced by muscle action. It's a useful indicator of short-term average energy consumption and could be used to simulate heart rate or similar data for plots. Sexual Chemicals 63 Oestrogen 3F Controls fertility cycle in females 64 Testosterone 40 Controls fertility in males 65 Gonadotrophin 41 Produced immediately when pregnant in large quantities. Used to suppress the menstrual cycle. 66 Progesterone 42 Produced progressively during pregnancy. When it reaches a threshold, it fires a receptor to cause the egg to be laid. '' Some Toxins 67 Glycotoxin 43 '''Extreme poison - breaks down Glycogen. Fatal if glycogen falls to zero. Found in Deathcap. ' 68 Alcohol 44 Ingested from fermented fruit, hootch etc. Causes drunken gait and possible sickness, etc. Causes much the same effect on norns that it has on humans... 69 Adrenaline 45 Natural adrenaline level builds up due to stress from excessive boredom, anger and suchlike. Has various deleterious effects on health. Learning/Brain Chemicals 70 DecASH2 46 Decision layer Atrophy Suppressing Hormone - emitted by loose DEC DENS (type1) - stops further dec dens from atrophying, thus ensuring a minimal supply of unallocated dens for new associations. Unimplemented Chemicals 71 Vitamin E 47 Fat Soluble vitamin, deficiency can cause infertility. 72 Vitamin C 48 Water soluble vitamin, used to maintain healthy connective tissue. Life Kit Chemicals 80 Purple Mountain Alcohol aka Dancing. 50 Reduces Need for Pleasure and Boredom over time. Present in the Purple Mountain Norns, and the Life Kit norns. 91 Activase 5B Produced by muscle action in Forest Norns and Ron Norns. Reacts with Adrenaline to reduce fear and anger. 92 Turnase 5C Produced when the Norn is cornered or a creature is approaching. Converts fear to anger. 93 Collapsase 5D Produced when the Norn retreats. Converts anger to fear. IV Chemicals 100 Energy 64 In nornal norns, 1 unit gives 1 pain and 2 glucose 101 Adrenaline 65 In nornal norns, gives 2 units natural adrenaline 102 Pain Killer 66 In nornal norns, gives pain decrease and sleepiness increase 103 Cough Medicine 67 In nornal norns, decreases Histamine A (associated with sneezing) 104 Sleeping Pill 68 In nornal norns, gives sleepiness increase. 105 Wake-up Pill 69 In nornal norns, gives natural adrenaline and sleepiness decrease. 106 Anti-oxidant 6A In nornal norns, 4 units gives 1 unit of Ageing. Some Toxins 231 Geddonase E7 This toxin, produced by the Cave Flies, eats away both glucose and glycogen, making it even deadlier than glycotoxin. This chemical is only present in Purple Mountain, Ron and Forest norns. 232 Histamine A E8 Produced by some bacteria; causes sneezing (thus making disease contagious). 233 Histamine B E9 Same as histamine A, but causes coughing instead of sneezing and is not cured by Cough Medicine. 234 Sleep toxin EA Produced by some bacteria; causes sleepiness. 235 Fever toxin EB Produced by some bacteria; raises body temperature. Antibodies to bacteria 240 Antibody 0 F0 241 Antibody 1 F1 242 Antibody 2 F2 243 Antibody 3 F3 244 Antibody 4 F4 245 Antibody 5 F5 246 Antibody 6 F6 247 Antibody 7 F7 Antigens present on infecting bacteria; causes antibody production 248 Antigen 0 F8 249 Antigen 1 F9 250 Antigen 2 FA 251 Antigen 3 FB 252 Antigen 4 FC 253 Antigen 5 FD 254 Antigen 6 FE 255 Antigen 7 FF Category: CreaturesCategory:Chemicals